Les Aventures de Kiwi et Aku
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Quand deux folles yaoistes, perverses et fanfiqueuses se mettent à raconter les petites histoires du quotidien de Zoro et Sanji, ça donne ça.
1. Episode 1 : Mamie Chocolat

Hello ! Me revoilà avec une fanfiction un peu spéciale que j'avais prévu de poster uniquement sur mon blog. Le principe est que nous sommes deux filles, Kiwi (f4nt4-44 sr skyrock pour ceux que ça interesse) et Aku (donc moi) qui suivons Zoro et Sanji dans leurs petites aventures de leur vie ensemble x) Un épisode sort chaque mercredi et est écrit une semaine sur deux par moi. Je poste donc ces "aventures" en espérant que ça vous plaise :3

PS : Avant chaque épisode, je préciserai qui l'as écrit (de Kiwi ou moi) vu que nos styles sont légèrement différents :3

* * *

><p><span>Les aventures de Kiwi et Aku<span>

Episode n°1 : Mamie chocolat ( Aku )

Quand Sanji avait avoué à ses parents qu'il sortait avec un homme du nom de Zoro, il s'attendais à toutes sortes de remontrances homophobes mais ne s'attendais sûrment pas à ce qu'ils se jettent dans ses bras à cette nouvelle. Il faut dire que quand on a une mère secrètement yaoiste, ça passe tout seul! Et quand celle-ci s'était mis dans la tête de prévenir toute la famille que "Sanji a un petit copain! Et super sexy en plus!" c'est sûr que tout le monde à envie de le voir ce fameux "Zoro". Du coup, le couple allait visiter divers contacts de la famille qui se faisait une joie de voir la "tronche de gazon" comme l'appelais si souvent son amant. Au bout de divers oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines et autres contacs familiaux, ils partirent pour voir "Mamie chocolat" qui, comme l'indiquait son surnom, faisait de très bons fondants au chocolat.

Nous voici donc, Kiwi et moi, cachées dans un buisson à regarder nos deux apollons sortir de la voiture, main dans la main. Kiwi filme déjà, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce qui va possiblement se passer. Je prépare déjà mon carnet de notes que je trimballe toujours avec moi, prête à écrire un lemon sulfureux. Pendant que les deux amants sonnent à la porte, j'ouvre silencieusment mon sac, cherchant mon stylo porte-bonnheur.

La porte s'ouvre sur une vielle femme au visage rond et aux grandes rides sur le visage. Elle a un sourire chaleureux en voyant son petit fils accompagné de son petit-copain et les invite à rentrer mais une exclamation fait tourner les trois têtes vers le buisson.

-MERDE!

Ca, c'est moi qui fait tomber ma trousse par terre, dévoilant notre cachette aux yeux des trois personnes présentes. Je lève les yeux vers le couple et vois Sanji se frapper le front de sa main libre pendant que Zoro lève les yeux au ciel en mogréant un "Ho non pas elles...". Kiwi se relève elle aussi, jugeant que rester accroupie pour se cacher est devenu inutile. La grand-mère me sourit et dit:

-Vous êtes des amies de mon petit Sanji?

Zoro pouffe en entendant le surnom donné à Sanji et répondit à notre place.

-En fait,ce ne sont pas vraiment nos amies...

-MAIS BIEN SUR QUE SI! (ça, c'est Kiwi qui se manifeste...) ON EST VOS MEILLEURES AMIES DEPUIS NOTRE PLUS TENDRE ENFANCE!

-How Kiwi, tu pense pas que tu en fait un peu trop? Fit-je en chuchotant.

-Heum... Excusez-moi de m'être emportée...

-Alors si vous êtes des amies de mon petit Sanji, vous ne voudriez pas manger une part de fondant avec nous?

Nous nous regardons d'un seul coup Kiwi et moi, voyant chacune le regard pervers de l'autre cachée dans ses yeux. Je me retourne vers "mamie chocolat" et hoche la tête en signe d'affiramtion. Je prends mon sac et suit Kiwi qui a toujours sa caméra à la main.

L'intérieur de la maison est un peu viellot mais on s'y sent bien. On s'assoit dans les chaises qui entourent la petit table de salon tandis-ce-que Zoro et Sanji se collent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. La grand-mère reviens avec, dans les mains, un plateau avec quelques fondants. Elle nous en donne un à chacun et nous dégustons le chocolat sorti du four. Kiwi filme toujours, galèrant à manger son fondant à une main, et nous échangons encore un regard entendu en voyant la petite miette qui s'était collée en dessous de la lèvre de Sanji.

-_Avec un peu de chance, la mamie partira faire quelque chose et...Ho mais qu'es-ce-qu'elle fait?_

La grand-mère se lève et s'en va de la pièce prétextant qu'elle à oublié de donner à manger aux lapins et qu'elle va faire ça de suite. J'empêche un sourire pervers de s'étaler sur mes lèvres et regarde Zoro lècher les miettes de Sanji, passant la langue sur les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci ne bouge pas avant de repousser Zoro en nous montrant du doigt.

-Tu crois qu'on va leur laisser le plaisir de nous voir nous embrasser ?

Zoro hausse un sourcil pendant que Kiwi et moi retenons nos larmes de dépit mais nous n'avons rapidement plus besoin de pleurer ; Zoro avait fondu sur les lèvres du cook en murmurant un charmant "Qu'elles aillent se faire foutre" au moment même où mamie chocolat reviens.

-Hooo, vous êtres mignons tous les deux, mais n'arrêtez surtout pas parce-que je suis là hein! Continuez autant que vous le voulez...

Les deux hommes se séparent tout de même, un peu de de rougeur sur leur joues.

6 heures, l'heure de partir. Pendant que Zoro et Sanji se dirigent vers la voiture, Kiwi et moi restons encore un peu à côté de la grand-mère, le temps de les filmer dans le soleil couchant qui est "un spectacle à ne surtout pas rater voyons!" selon Kiwi.

La voiture s'éloigne au loin et Kiwi éteint sa caméra.

-J'ai mal au bras...

Fais-elle en bougeant le bras dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver une position confortable. Alors que je commence à tourner le dos à la grand-mère, celle-ci me pose sa main fripée sur l'épaule et me dit en me jetant un clin d'oeil :

- Vous m'enverrez le film n'es-ce-pas?

Je souri et acquièce puis rejoint Kiwi qui s'est déjà assise dans la voiture (ouais bon, on va dire qu'on peux déjà conduire hein xD) pour commencer une nouvelle filature de nos deux amoureux.


	2. Episode 2 : La grange

**Episode n°2 : La grange (Kiwi)**  
><strong><br>**  
>Alors que moi et Aku venons de retrouver nos deux amants. On s'empresse de trouver une bonne cachette pour les observer tout les deux rentrer dans leurs rue, il vont calmement devant leur immeuble pour commencer à s'embrasser, puis là, Luffy passe derrière nous, l'air de rien il continue son chemin.<p>

-Tu crois qu'il retourne le voir ? Chuchota Aku espérant une réponse positive.

-Oui je le crois bien. Lui réponds-je replaçant ma caméra.

-On les suit ?

-D'accord, je filmerais tout. Dis-je en faisant signe a Aku de me suivre.

Sur ces mots ont part a la poursuite de Luffy toute en restant discrètes, on le suis un bon moment avant d'arriver à une sorte de grange. Nous nous empressons de nous trouver un coin avec une belle vue sur la pièce. Le petit brun entre et va rejoindre un autre brun plus grand, qui a sur le visage une cicatrice qui lui traverse le visage d'un oreille a l'autre. Il porte un manteau énorme et gris avec le col en fourrure, dans lequel il laisse entrer le jeune garçon, qui se hisse à ses lèvre pour l'embrasser.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Crocodile. Susurre Luffy, le sourire au lèvre.

-Effectivement ! Répond Crocodile en prolongeant le baiser.

Moi et Aku légèrement tourmentées de la situation, tentons tout pour tirer le plus possible de ce petit rendez-vous en cachette, moi avec ma caméra et elle toujours a noter tous leurs faits et gestes sans aucun arrêt. Alors que tout commence a devenir « chaud » un incrusteur interviens, Mihawk viens d'arriver. Il fait quelque pas, l'air sérieux se dirigeant vers les deux amants jusqu'à se qu'il trébuche, et se ramasse lamentablement sur le sol.

-Tu est tombé ? Demande Luffy d'un air enfantin.

-Non, j'ai voulue taper la bise au sol, BAKA ! S'exclama le gaffeur d'un ton ironique et froid.

Alors que Aku et moi essayons d'étouffer nos rires pour ne pas nous faires repérer, Luffy regarde Mihawk de l'air de quelqu'un qui n'as rien comprit. Jusqu'à ce que j'explose de rire, nous faisant découvrir. Aku s'arrête de rire un bref instant pour me regarder et puis se met a rire avec moi. Je prends conscience que l'on s'est fait repérer et touche l'épaule d'Aku pour lui montrer les visages des trois homme exaspérés par notre présences.

- Non mais là c'est plus possible ! S'écrie Mihawk se dirigeant vers nous.

-Coucou les filles ! Lance Luffy a notre égard.

Crocodile reste de marbre blazé par nos espionnages. Alors que les deux énergumène se dirigent vers nous, Aku se lève, me faisant signe de la suivre, ce que je fait. Nous partons rejoindre notre cachette pour visionner les enregistrements des caméras de la maison de Zoro et Sanji.


	3. Episode 3 : La piscine

Episode n°3 : La piscine (Aku)

Aujourd'hui, le temps est radieux et nos deux amants favoris sont de sortie. En effet, ils avaient décidés de faire une "sortie entre hommes" c'est à dire à la piscine. Comme toujours, Kiwi et moi les avons suivi et nous sommes donc cachées dans un SPA non loin des deux hommes. Nous avons dû laisser la caméra et mon carnet au vestiaire mais rien ne nous empêche de nous rincer l'oeil devant nos deux victimes favorites en maillots de bain.

Pendant que je parle avec Kiwi de la façon de cadrer la photo d'un baiser, j'aperçois Zoro se planter devant Sanji fixant un regard plein de désir dans les yeux outremer de son blondinet puis lui attrapper fermement le bras pour le traîner jusqu'aux cabines. Aussitôt Kiwi arrête de parler et nous échangeons un regard décidé avant de nous extirper du bain a bulles pour suivre les deux hommes.

Quand nous arrivons dans l'immense pièce de carrelage où se trouvent les cabines, j'entends une porte se refermer violemment, témoignant du passage de Zoro. Nous nous approchons toutes les deux dans la plus grande discrétion (-AÏEUH... -Chuut !) et collons notre oreille contre la porte.

-Zoro ! Ques-ce-que tu fout ! Fait Sanji en chuchotant.  
>-Sanji, tu me fait bander ! Répondit Zoro lui aussi en chuchotant.<br>-Quoi ? C'est pas une raison pour me de tirer comme un deumeuré jusqu'à cette cabine !  
>-Et j'aurais dû faire quoi à ton avis ? te prendre devant les quelques personnes présentes ? me branler dans la piscine ?<br>-Rohh mais quand même ! Retiens-toi le temps qu'on rentre à la maison !  
>-Oh que non, je te veux maintenant et tout entier.<br>-Non ! ...

Apparemment, Zoro a empoigné la partie sensible du blond et celui-ci semble avoir plus envie de continuer qu'autre chose. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Kiwi et remarque une léger filet de sang qui s'échappe de son nez. Je me rends compte que moi aussi je commence à saigner puis recolle mon oreille contre la porte, ne voulant pas perdre une seule miette de ce superbe spectacle auditif.

-Zo...non arrête, pas là... Il y a des gens ici !  
>-Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ces gens. (oui, j'aime bien quand Zoro dis ça xD)<br>-Mais quant même...  
>-Laisse-moi juste en faire un minimum là, de quoi me faire tenir jusqu'à la maison...<br>-Je suppose que je n'ai pas les choix... Hé ho ! Tu as dis un minimum !  
>-Sanji, tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tu es un sex-symbol quand tu t'y met...<p>

Je retiens de justesse un cri de fangirl et sent encore plus de sang sortir de mon nez en entendant le gémissement de Sanji qui suit les paroles du vert. Je regarde autour de moi ; Personne. Aujourd'hui est un jour de semaine et, de plus, les activitées spéciales sont annulées pour causes de grève des animateurs. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que les deux amants étaient venu ce jour là. De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entends encore Sanji gémir tout bas, essayant de se retenir ainsi que des bruissements des deux peaux l'une contre l'autre. J'entends Kiwi marmonner qu'elle aurait dû prendre sa caméra mais je la fait taire d'une main en entendant un bruit étrange de l'autre côté de la porte.

Apparemment, Sanji a été plaqué contre une des cloisons et semble apprécier encore plus le traitement que lui inflige Zoro. Petit à petit, les frottements deviennent plus rapide, les gémissements plus forts et...

- Jeunes demoiselles, que faites vous ?

Je me retourne au son de cette voix : Un homme se tiens à quelques mètres de nous et nous regarde d'un air étonné.

-Nous... heu je... Nous cherchons notre... heu...  
>-MMMMMMMHAAAAAAN...<p>

Je dois m'arrêter de parler le temps de retenir le sang qui jaillit à flots de mon nez. Derrière moi, Kiwi essaye d'entendre encore quelques chose derrière la paroi de plastique mais les deux amants semblent s'être arrêtés. Pendant que je retenais mon sang, le maître nageur s'est approché et je peux voir un "Maître Nageur Portgas D. Ace" sur une carte qui est accrochée à son T-Shirt. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire quand, soudain, il donne un grand cou de pied dans la porte, dévoilant Zoro en train d'embrasser Sanji, sa main sur les parties de ce dernier.

-PAS DE CA DANS LA PISCINE JE VOUS PRIE !

Les deux nous regardent étonemment et les joues du blond commencent à se tinter de rouge pendant que Zoro nous foudroie du regard et commence à s'approcher de nous d'un air menaçant. Kiwi et moi sommes déjà entourées de sang et nous courrons vers nos casier en espèrant pouvoir sortir de cette piscine avant de se faire découper en rondelles par Zoro. Je me retourne et vois que "Ace" à arrêté le vert et lui parle à voix basse. Kiwi en profite et ouvre une cabine à la volée pour que nous puissions nous habiller au plus vite.

Une fois habilées, j'aperçois Zoro qui fulmine devant une cabine et, pendant que nous essayons de ne pas nous faire repèrer, j'entends la voix de Sanji :

- Non je ne sortirais pas ! Rentre à la maison et je te rejoindrais APRES que tu te sois branlé, compris ? Sinon, c'est abstinence pour toute la semaine !

Zoro sursaute au mot "abstinence" et commence à préparer ses affaires, sachant très bien que Sanji serait totalement capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Je suis Kiwi pour sortir du bâtiment mais je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois Ace qui me sourit.

-J'aimerais vous parler un instant...

Puis il me fait signe de le suivre. Je me tourne vers Kiwi et celle-ci hoche la tête.

-On a rien à y perdre...

Le maître nageur nous emmène dans un petit cagibi et referme la porte derrière nous.

- Bon, je m'excuse pour le faire que vous aiiyez vu la scène d'avant avec le type aux cheveux verts...  
>- Ho mais ne vous excusez pas ! On a passé un très bon moment à entendre ça ! Fit Kiwi<br>- Tutoyez-moi toutes les deux s'il vous plaît... Mais comment ça ? Vous les connaissez ?

A moi de répondre.

-Bien sûr qu'on les connais ! Mais là, on dois rentrer, une scéance lemon nous attends... N'est-ce pas Kiwi ?  
>-Heu... Ha oui ! Si on se dépêche pas on sera en retard !<br>-Bon alors je vous laisse hein, et revenez ici un de ces jours, qu'on discute un peu. ;D  
>-Ok !<p>

Je suis Kiwi qui sort déjà du cagibi. Elle sort déjà sa caméra de son sac et moi, mon carnet et mon stylo.

-Je suppose que on va chez Zoro et Sanji ? Me demande-elle  
>-Evidemment !<p>

****


	4. Episode 4 : Mihawk

**Episode n°4 : Mihawk. (Kiwi)**  
><strong><br>**

Nous arrivons devant la petite maison assez rustique de Zoro et Sanji. Ils commencent à se disputer sur le palier de la porte. Je m'empresse de filmer le tout.

- Non, mais depuis quand tu me saute dessus a la piscine comme sa ? Crie Sanji à peine rentré chez eux.  
>-Mais Sanji.. Rétorqe Zoro la tête baissée.<br>-Il n'y a pas de mais ! De toute façon tu ne fait que pensé au sexe tout le temps ! SEXE, SEXE, SEXE ! J'en peux plus ! C'est quand que ça va évoluer en dessous de ton algue moisis ? Lance Sanji complètement exaspéré.  
>-Sanji... Grogna le vert toujours la tête baissée.<br>-Et puis merde ! Crie encore le blond les larmes aux yeux en s'asseyant. Je crois qu'on devrais faire un break.. Souffle-il toujours retenant ses larmes.  
>-... » Zoro ne dit rien et sors de la maison, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.<p>

Il donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle par éccès de colère et s'assoie sur le rebords d'un banc.  
>Pas loin de lui Mihawk marche tranquillement et, ne s'ayant vu l'un l'autre, il s'ignorent. Le brun sifflotant marche un peu trop près de la poubelle renversé par Zoro et évite une conserve retombant l'autre pied sur une peau de banane, parodiant les dessins animé il se rétame lamentablement. Une fois de plus avec Aku nous nous retenons de rire. Zoro dans ses pensées sécha en vitesse ses larmes et observe Mihawk. Celui-ci se releve et va voir le vert blasé qui se foutais de lui.<p>

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fait assis tout seul sur ton banc ? Demande le brun remarquant les yeux rougis par les larmes de Zoro. Mais t'a pleuré, chagrin d'amour ? Se moque-il.  
>-Va te faire foutre ! Peste le vert. Mihawk n'a autre choix que de prendre Zoro par le bras et de l'emmener avec lui.<br>-Mais lâche moi putain ! Crie le vert se débattant.  
>-Non, tu m'explique en chemin et on va chez moi ! C'est tout. » Réplique le brun tenant fermement le vert. Celui-ci se clame et prends sur lui, lui expliquant ce qui c'étais passé a la piscine. Aku et moi depuis le début les suivons ne voulant rien en perdre.<p>

On arrive quelques pâté de maison plus loin à une résidence plutôt luxueuse avec un beau jardin et une grande entrée.

« -Pas la peine d'entrer j'ai déjà piraté toutes ces caméras de surveillance et démarré les miennes. J'explique à Aku déjà sur la point de les suivre.  
>-Mais pour quoi on est venu ici ? Rétorque-t-elle.<br>-Pour savoir comment va réagir Zoro ! Lui répond-je avec une pointe d'ambigüité.  
>-Ah, bon on a plus qu'à regarder sur ton ordi se qui va se passer...<br>-Exactement. »J'ouvre mon petit ordi et y insère les donnés les caméras.

On voit Mihawk faire s'assoir Zoro sur un des luxueux fauteuils rouge qui se trouvent au salon. Il se laissa faire et eu l'air tout de même un peu mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'étais pas bien ici. Le brun reviens avec une canette de bière dans chaque mains.

« - Alors comme ça vous faites un break avec le blondinet ? Commençe-t-il avec un air intéressé.  
>-Oui. Réponds froidement Zoro ouvrant sa canette.<br>-Je sens que tu va vite l'oublier. » Réplique Mihawk posant sa canette et se rapprochant de Zoro, qui lui regarde ses pieds légèrement gêné de la discutions.

Le vert relève la tête, faisant face au brun qui s'apprête à l'embrasser. Mihawk n'attends pas plus longtemps avant de presser ces lèvre contres celles de son invité. Le vert se laisse faire, soit disant en manque et laisse les mains du brun le contrôler et le toucher voulant connaitre tout les recoin de se corps qui lui étais encore inconnus. Je regarde Aku qui elle aussi commence à perdre beaucoup trop de sang par le nez, à nous deux nous avons déjà dévasté le clavier de bave et de sang.

Zoro sentant les mains baladeuse de Mihawk forcer l'entré de son pantalon, recule légèrement, croisant le regard d'aigle de son vis-à-vis qui avais le rouge au joue et ne réfléchit pas, il se dégage de l'emprise du brun et traverse le couloir en courant, parcourant les rues et les routes en courant aussi vite qui le peux. Il finit par s'assoir dans un parc, se plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Essouflées, Aku et moi nous arrêtons dans un fourré et essayons de reprendre notre souffle.

Un peu après, Aku me fait signe qu'elle va à la maison de nos deux amants. D'après ce qu'elle me fait comprendre, elle a un préssentiment étrange envers le blondinet...

Elle part donc, son carnet à la main et moi je reste pour surveiller Zoro qui a l'air de chercher les mots pour parler à Sanji.


	5. Episode 5 : Le boudin

**Episode n°5 : Le boudin (Aku) Attention, dans cet épisode le rating M prends son sens :3 **

Je me dépêche d'arriver chez Sanji et ouvre doucement la porte. J'entends la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir puis se refermer, témoignant du fait que j'ai un petit peu de temps pour me faufiler dans notre cachette secrète. Je soulève le panneau blanc incrusté dans le mur de même couleur et me faufile dans l'espace caché. Il s'y trouve toujours le petit écran pour visualiser la vue des caméras, la plaque de bois pour écrire confortablement et diverses rations de survie. J'active l'écran sur la caméra "cuisine" et peux ainsi voir Sanji qui vient de revenir dans la pièce. Il a l'air aussi abattu que Zoro et dans son regard perce une pointe de regret. Il prends son couteau en main et commence à préparer ce qui sera le repas du soir jusqu'à qu'il ouvre le frigo, cherchant sûrement un divers légume et que son regard tombe sur du boudin noir qui traîne dans un coin.

Je le vois hésiter un peu mais avance finalement la main pour la poser sur la charcuterie. Je m'étonne de tant d'hésitation pour un simple boudin mais ne perds pas une miette de ce qui se passe sur l'écran. Il se mords la lèvre comme s'il allait faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas et s'assoit sur le carrelage de la cuisine et, toujours le boudin en main, glisse sa main libre dans son pantalon et commence à effectuer de rapides vas-et-viens.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux : Sanji qui, quelques heures auparavant, réprimendait Zoro sur le fait qu'il pensait toujours au sexe, est en train de se masturber sur le sol de la cuisine ! Pendant que j'écris tout ça, je peux voir quelques larmes couler le long des joues du blond, sans doutes dégoûté par ce qu'il fait. Pourtant il accélére ses mouvements, retenant difficilement ses gémissements.

Soudain, il se libère, lâchant un petit cri. Je me demande pourquoi le boudin avait tant l'air d'intéresser le blond alors qu'il viens d'effectuer quelque chose sans grand rapport à moins que... Mon cerveau en mode "yaoiste perverse" commence à imaginer diverses utilisastions plus ou moins "catholiques" pour ce boudin. Mais Sanji devance mes idées débiles et prends avec quelques réticences la charcuterie dans sa main et la dirige vers ses fesses. Je zoom un maximum sur cet endroit et je vois la main du cook trembler, de gêne sans doutes. Tout à coup il lâche un petit cri : Il a enfoncé le boudin dans son intimité. Petit à petit ses gémissements se font plus fort et il a rapidement l'air d'y prendre du plaisir. Moi je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas tâcher mon carnet de sang et pour décrire au mieux ce qui se passe. Il commence à accelérer ses allers-retours, ses cris commencent à s'intensifier et...

- ET APRES C'EST MOI CELUI QUI PENSE QU'AU SEXE ?

Sanji arrête aussitôt ses mouvements et passe du teint pivoine au cachet d'aspirine en reconnaissant la voix qui vient de crier ça. Il se relève, se retire le boudin et remonte rapidement son pantalon en regardant ses pieds.

-Je... Désolé pour avant... J'étais sur les nerfs et... Je t'aime vraiment Zoro... Désolé...

Zoro sourit devant la gêne grandissante de Sanji et s'approche pour le prendre dans ses bras, signe silencieux qu'il accepte les excuses de son amant. Ce dernier sourit aussi et passe ses mains sur le dos du vert pour resserer l'étreinte. Je suis un peu déçue que Zoro n'ai pas voulu continuer ce que son blond avait déjà bien commencé mais je suis tout de même heureuse qu'ils se soient réconciliés... Mais que fait Zoro ? Il vient de prendre Sanji sur son épaule comme un sac de patates et se tourne brusquement vers la caméra.

- Toi, je sais que t'as mis des caméras partout dans la maison mais j'ai débranché celles de la chambre alors si tu ose encore en mettre là-bas... Tu subira le même sort que ta copine dehors, capiche ?

Je m'imagine l'état dans lequel doit être Kiwi en ce moment et déglutis en voyant le regard que m'adresse Zoro par la caméra. Puis il tourne la tête en direction du cook.

- Maintenant je vais m'occuper de ton cas en te faisant sentir ce que c'est le vrai sexe plutôt que ce simple boudin.

Le blond rougit à nouveau tandis-que Zoro se dirige dans la chambre. Je vérifie les caméras : Elles sont bel et bien mortes... Comme Kiwi sans doutes. Je sors discrètement de ma cachette et me retiens de ne pas aller vers la source des gémissements qui se faisaient déjà entendre pour aller voir ce qu'il en est de Kiwi.  
>Je la retrouve en train de gesticuler, à moitié plongée dans une poubelle. Je la sors du contenair à ordures et elle me dit :<p>

- Mon fils ne m'aurait jamais frappé, heureusement que je suis sa mômant !

J'éclate de rire tandis-que Kiwi se dirige déjà vers chez nous, prête à regarder les rougissements de Sanji.  
><strong><strong><br>****


	6. Episode 6 : L'ascenseur

**Episode n°6 : L'ascenseur (Kiwi)Désolée, ce chapitre est tout petit... C'est pas ma faute mais celle de Kiwi ! (mais oui, mais oui, rejette la faute sur les autres -")**

Quelques jour après leurs réconciliation, avec Aku on décide de les suivre a nouveaux, après la raclée que je m'étais prise j'avais peut fière allure. Et d'après le satellite, que j'avais piraté, ils irais partirais en vacances, ont ne sais pas ou, mais en vacance. Ont les avais suivie sur la route et alors que la nuit tombait ils se sont arrêtés a un Hôtel plutôt luxueux. Ils descendent de voiture, nous faisons de même.

-Je pense que ça va être la fête se soir ! Dis-je prenant ma caméra.  
>-Je le pense bien ! Rigola Aku préparant sont bloc note.<p>

On rentre dans l'hôtel et nous faisons passer pour des répareur de caméras. On rentre dans la salle indiquée par le gentil maître d'hôtel et nous installons devant les grands écrans.

On voit Sanji, suivi de Zoro rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Zoro embrasse Sanji qui, lui, fait glisser sa main dans le dos de Zoro, se rapprochant de lui. Le vert appuie sur le bouton rouge faisant stopper la machine. Sanji est choqué puis fini par sourire, ils commencent a se déshabiller tout les deux et se coller l'un a l'autre. Quand la cabine redemars, faillant a faire tomber Sanji. Il se rhabille en vitesse et sortent l'air de rien.

-Fait chier ! Je murmure, essuyant le sang de mon t-shirt.  
>-Je te le fait pas dire. Répliqua Aku faisant de même<p> 


	7. Episode 7 : Shiro et Himitsu

****Episode n°7 : Shiro et Himitsu. (Aku)**  
><strong><br>****  
>Aujourd'hui, tout est calme. Zoro et Sanji nous ont invité Kiwi et moi pour parler " affaires ". Alors après avoir parlé un bon moment et avoir passé le compromis de "Vous pouvez filmer si personne d'autres que vous regarde" (Oui ok, on écrit... Mais c'est pas dans le contract ça ! 8D) nous prenons un petit verre ensemble et, pendant que Sanji m'explique quelques plats simple et que Kiwi et Zoro parlent katana, on sonne à la porte. Comme un seul homme nous nous retournons tous vers la porte, puis vers l'horloge affichée sur le mur : Il est déjà vingt-deux heures passées !<p>

Nous restons un petit moment pétrifiés, imaginant une armée de pédobear nous attendant dehors, puis Sanji se relève brusquement pour aller ouvrir mais est arrêté par le bras de Zoro.  
>- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, au cas où.<p>

Kiwi et moi étouffons un cri de fangirl devant la réaction "trop kawaii ! " de Zoro et nous tournons vers la porte pour regarder ce qui va suivre. Marimo met sa main sur la poignée et d'une petit pression il ouvre la porte. Il reste immobile pendant que nous essayons de voir quelque chose puis il claque violemment la porte et va se rassoir aux côtés de son blond.

-C'était quoi ?  
>-Rien du tout, une farce de gamins sans doutes.<p>

Je trouve ça louche : Zoro a l'air un peu tendu et sa voix semblait crispée. Aparemment, Sanji pense la même chose et va ouvrir la porte pendant que Zoro essaye de le rattrapper, en vain. Sanji reste lui aussi tétanisé pendant quelques secondes avant de se baisser pour prendre quelque chose dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps Zoro se passe la main sur le visage en marmonnant un "meeeerde..." qui ne présage rien de bon.

Je me lève, rapidement imitée par Kiwi, et nous rejoignons Sanji qui tient un drôle de panier dans ses bras. Il penche le panier pour que nous puissions voir son contenu... Des enfants ? Des enfants abandonnés devant la porte de Zoro et Sanji ?

Oui, pas de doutes, ce sont bien deux enfants d'environ deux ans enroulés dans une couverture ! Une petite fille blonde avec la même coupe que celle de Sanji allongée à côté d'un garçon de son âge qui a les cheveux verts avec la même coupe que Zoro. Je regarde Sanji, Zoro, puis les deux enfants : Ils se ressemblent énormément Sanji et la petites blonde ainsi que Zoro et le petit vert !

Pendant que Sanji et Zoro observent les deux gamins, moi je prends la boîte accrochée sur le côté du panier et y vois divers papiers comme des cartes d'identités, des passeports et des carnets de santé. J'ouvre un de ces documents et remarque quelque chose d'étrange...

-C'est normal que d'après ces papier c'est vous les tuteurs légaux de ces deux gosses ?

Sanji me fait un joli sourire tout en berçant inconsciemment les deux enfants mais Zoro ne semble pas de cet avis et grogne quelque chose d'incompéhensible. J'étudie encore un peu les papiers et vois que :

- La petite blond s'apelle Shiro et le petit vert Himitsu  
>- Ils ne sont pas frère et soeur<br>- Shiro est née de 8 août et Himitsu le 2 octobre  
>- Sur les papiers on ne sait pas quels sont les parents de Himitsu et Shiro, mais juste que Zoro et Sanji en sont les tuteurs légaux.<p>

Je suis sortie de ma lecture par un cri venant des bras de Sanji. C'est Shiro qui s'est réveillée et commence à crier, sans doutes parce-qu'elle a faim. Ce cri réveille aussi Himitsu qui se met aussi à crier, créant une cacophonie insupportable. Sanji tente de les calmer tant bien que mal tandis-que Zoro, Kiwi et moi nous bouchons les oreilles.

-Marimo ! Va leur chercher un biberon et du lait, vite !  
>- Et je suis sensé les chercher où ces machins ?<br>- A la supérette du coin, grouille sinon ils ne s'arrêterons pas !

Zoro ne se fait pas prier et s'élance vers la porte en empoignant un passage son porte-monnaie. Pendant ce temps, Kiwi prends le petit Zoro dans ses bras et moi la petite Sanji dans le but de les calmer. Pendant de longues minutes Kiwi et moi essayons vainement de les calmer en attendant Zoro. Celui-ci arrive d'ailleurs en trombes, pressé de faire taire ces cris. Aparemment Sanji sait quoi faire vu qu'il met rapidement les biberons remplis de lait dans le micro-ondes et l'allume.

- J'aurai bien aimé leur chauffer ça à la casserolle mais urgence oblige...

Puis, d'un geste expert il sort les deux biberons du micro-ondes, teste la température sur son poignet et prends "sa fille" dans se bras pour lui donner le biberon. Aussitôt elle se calme et le cook s'adresse à Zoro :  
>- Hé face de non-courgette (allez voir le bonus pour comprendre x3), donne le biberon à ton gosse, tu devras le faire bien plus d'une fois maintenant qu'ils sont chez nous !<p>

-QUOI ? On va les garder ?  
>-Evidemment, on en est les tuteurs légaux maintenant !<br>- Et alors ? Pourquoi es-ce-que je ne les abandonnerai pas dans les bois ces gamins ?  
>- Si jamais tu fais ça... C'est abstinence pour deux semaines !<p>

A ces mots Zoro se fige et retire rapidement Himitsu des bras de Kiwi, terrorisé par l'idée de l'abstinence. Etonemment Zoro donne délicatement le biberon au petit vert et tente de faire le plus attention possible à l'inclinaison du contenant de sorte à ce que le bébé puisse boire à son aise.

Je souri en voyant les deux hommes s'occupper tendrement de petits enfants et je glisse quelques mots à Kiwi :

- On devrai peu-être partir non ?  
>- Attends, je prends d'abord une petite photo, ils sont trop mignons !<p>

Kiwi sort son appareil photo et immortalise cette scène toute mignonne avant de me faire signe de la suivre vers la sortie.

- A bientôt les enfants !

**Et maintenant, un petit bonus ! :3**

Le jour où Zoro et Sanji veulent partager leur "première fois", Zoro se retrouve nu devant Sanji et celui-ci remarque quelque chose de bizarre...

- Mais... tu as pas de poils ? O.O  
>- Ben... A part mes cheveux, non... Mais au moins je suis doux au toucher, pas comme si j'avais des poils touts durs et touts moches !<br>- Attends deux secondes... T'es bien un homme ?  
>- ... Si on compte le fait que j'ai un sexe masculin et pas de seins, ben oui...<br>- Et t'as jamais eu de poils ?  
>- Non, paraît que c'est de naissance. Tu... tu m'aime toujours, même sans poils ?<br>- Mais oui baka-marimo. Mais attends, je vais chercher quelque chose

*Sanji va chercher quelque chose*

-Bon, tu vois ça ? C'est une courgette. C'est vert et ça a des poils piquant et très chiants. Je te l'offre pour notre première fois

*Zoro qui comprends que dalle*

- Je... Doit me la foutre dans le cul ?  
>-Evidemment que non ! T'as vraiment un cerveau de petit pois...<br>-Ben je dois faire quoi alors ?  
>-Avoir des poils comme ta consœur la courgette !<br>-Que... Quoi ? Mais je fais comment moi ?  
>-Ca, c'est pas mon problème.<p>

**~Le lendemain~**

*Sanji rentre dans la chambre et voit Zoro avec un pagne de courgettes autour de la taille*  
>-Bah quoi, tu voulais que j'ai des poils, ben en voilà ! (le pauvre, déjà que ça pique les mains ces ***** de courgettes, alors pour l'entrejambe...)<p>

Voilà, c'est un petit délire fait avec Chibis92 x3 Parce-que vous voyez, quand Zoro s'entraîne, il n'y a pas un seul poil sur son torse ! Alors que Sanji se récolte un beau poil aux pattes... C'est pas louche ça ? xD


	8. Episode 8 : Le parc

****

******  
><strong>Episode n°8 : Le parc. C'est sensé être Kiwi mais on va dire Aku u.u<strong>  
><strong>  
>Quelques jours après la découverte des bébés sur le palier de chez Zoro et Sanji, Aku et moi accompagnons les deux amants pour une petit ballade poussette dans le parc d'à côté. On a juré de nous tenir tranquille et de ne pas pousser des cris de fangirl à chaque mots que disaient le blond ou le marimo.<p>

Dans le quartier on connait bien le couple, c'est pour ça que peu de gens semblaient étonnés que deux hommes se promènent avec une poussette où dormaient deux enfants. Depuis qu'on les a plus vu, Zoro semble ne pas avoir dormi durant les dernières nuits à cause de ses grosse cernes mais Sanji lui a l'air heureux et en bonne santé.

Donc, pendant que nous nous promenons et parlons de tout et de rien en face Mihawk passais, les bras pleins de commissions. Il regarde le couple puis nous regarde nous et s'étonne devant la poussette. Zoro a la vue de Mihawk fait une mine plutôt étrange , Sanji trop plongé dans la poussette n'avais pas vu que le brun viens vers nous.

-B'ah c'est quoi sa ? Vous les avez piqué ou ? Se moque Mihawk. Il se rapproche un peut plus et regarde attentivement les deux enfants. Sanji relève la tête et défigure Mihawk.

-Tch ! Font en coeur Sanji et Zoro.

-Je peux les prendre dans mes bras ?

Il n'attends pas la réponse, que déjà Mihawk plonge ses bras dans la poussette pour prendre la petite blonde aux yeux bleu, qui ronchonne pas.

-Mais fait gaffe toi ! Mais la tiens pas comme ça ! S'énerve Zoro, Sanji le regardant étonné de la réaction du vert.

-Mais arrête ! Je sais comment faire ! Réplique Mihawk faisant dos a Zoro pour l'empêcher de reprendre la petite. Allez, Gouzii ! Gouzii ! Fait risette a tonton Mihawk !

La fillette, en voyant la tête de Mihawk, commence à s'agiter et à pleurnicher.

- Nan mais ça va pas ? T'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Tu l'as fait pleurer abruti !

Zoro (j'en ai marre, j'écris tout le temps "Zoo" à la place de "Zoro" u.u *part se suicider*) arrache vivement Shiro des bras du brun et la serre contre lui en la berçant tendrement. Sanji, Aku, Mihawk et moi sommes soufflés : Zoro, capable de faire un calin à un bébé ? Et _tendrement_ en plus ? L'épéiste brun fait une moue impossible à déchiffrer puis demande :

- Ils... S'appellent comment ?

Sanji sourit et passe un bras sur la taille de son vert.

- La fille c'est Shiro et lui c'est Himitsu. Évite de le réveiller ou Zoro risque de vouloir se suicider.

- Ben pourquoi se suicider ?

- Ce gamin est juste très chiant à endormir.

Je vois Zoro grincer des dents et Mihawk commencer à s'extasier devant le petit vert endormi.

- Mais vous avez fait comment pour les avoir ? Ils vous ressembles beaucoup... Dis cuistot, tu serais pas une femme ?

- QUOI ? MOI UNE FEMME ?

- Ho, calme-toi Sanji, moi je sais que t'as des couilles, j'ai pu assez les observer quand-

- NON MAIS T'AS FINI ?

Aku et moi venons de nous retenir de pousser un petit cri fangirlien devant les sous-entendus de Zoro et Sanji rougit comme une tomate. Pendant ce temps Mihawk s'est relevé du berceau et a lâché un petit "Bon, je vous laisse à vos cochonneries tous les deux, Kiwi, Aku, prenez soin de ces deux-là pendant que je ne suis pas là" avant de fuir le plus vite possible pour se prendre finalement une branche d'arbre en pleine figure et tomber inerte sur le sol.

Zoro repose Shiro dans la poussette et nous nous remettons en marche vers de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

><p>Vous vous demandez pourquoi ce chapitre est tellement bizarre ? Et bien parce-que un Kiwi dont je tairai le nom a oublié qu'on était mercredi, et vu qu'elle arrivait pas à écrire, j'ai dû écrire à sa place (une grande partie de l'épisode) donc excusez-nous (et surtout elle en fait... Ok j'arrête de faire chier le monde xD) et je vous promet un meilleur épisode la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	9. Episode 9 : La demande de Zoro

**Episode n°9 : La demande de Zoro. Aku**

Après le petit incident avec Mihawk, Zoro est devenu beaucoup plus doux et papa poule avec Shiro et Himitsu et semble plutôt les apprécier. Sanji aussi commence à prendre ses marques et les voisins n'ont pas manqué de lui faire remarquer à quel point ils sont adorables. Pour l'instant ils disent que c'est les enfants d'une cousine éloignée de Zoro qui est partie en vacances pour deux semaines mais ces dites deux semaines commencent à toucher à leur fin et Sanji s'inquiète, disant qu'il trouve leur relation "pas assez stable".

Alors un soir où Kiwi et moi regardons d'anciennes vidéos des ébats de nos deux amants, et perdons accessoirement plusieurs litres de sang, notre signal spécial scène moe s'enclanche, nous envoyant directement la vidéo de la chambre de Zoro et Sanji.

En effet, le blond et le marimo sont sérrés l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit, un air apaisé sur leur visage. Mais étrangement, quand Sanji commence à s'endormir, le vert se relève soudainement et prends le menton de son amant entre deux doigts, plantant son regard dans les yexu azur de son vis-à-vis. Sanji fait des yeux ronds et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais Zoro le devance :

- Sanji ?  
>- Oui c'est moi, pourquoi tu me réveille aussi brusquement ?<br>- Epouse-moi.  
>-... NANI ?<p>

L'air sérieux et tellement sexy de Zoro fait jaillir un petit filet de sang de notre nez à Kiwi et moi et nous n'en croyons pas nos oreilles : Zoro, vouloir se marier avec Sanji ? Les mariages gays n'étaient pas encore autorisés en France, si ?

Je tourne la tête vers Kiwi et elle hoche la tête en signe de négation ; Elle sait tout sur l'actualité gay, apparemment c'est pas encore autorisé. Sanji semble aussi penser ça mais a l'air plus surpris qu'autre chose.

- Je... j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

Là aussi, un petit filet de sang jaillit de notre nez : Zoro qui s'inquiète avec sa bouille toute kawaii c'est vraiment le best ! Sanji quant à lui reprends un air sérieux et confirme nos doutes.

- Mais tu sais que les mariages gay sont interdis...  
>- Oui je sais, mais on peut facilement trafiquer les papier le temps du mariage de sorte à ce qu'on puisse faire la cérémonie mais que après c'est seulement marqué qu'on est pacsé !<br>- Et tu compte les trafiquer comment ?  
>- Ben je pensais dire que t'es une fille...<br>-... T'es sérieux là ?  
>- Si tu veux pas tu peux dire non, on est pas à ça près...<p>

Zoro adresse au cook un regard pour montrer que ça lui était égal mais même avec la caméra on voit que le vert est un peu déçu.

- Abruti, si ça te fait tellement plaisir qu'on se marie je peux bien mettre une robe et du maquillage.  
>- Ca veut dire que t'es d'accord ?<br>- Reflechit trois secondes, marimo.  
>- Alors je te redemande pour que ça soit un maximum "officiel". Sanji, veux-tu m'épouser ?<br>- Oui.

Là, Kiwi et moi sommes achevée. Nos deux apollons vont se marier ! Et la scène super mignonne, frôlant le guimauve qui se déroule sous nos yeux prouve que ça ne rigole pas. Mais tout à coup, Sanji s'écarte de l'étreinte de Zoro et se tourne vers la caméra. C'était une des règles du contract : Leur dire où sont cachées toutes les caméras.

- Demain, vous venez et vous vous occupez des enfants pendant qu'on organise le mariage. Et il n'y a pas de non, je veux vous voir demain à onze heures devant notre porte ! Sinon vous ne serez pas invitées à la fête !

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Kiwi, puis à la montre de la pièce : Déjà minuit... Les prochains jours risquent d'être longs, très longs. Comme si elle comprends ce que je pense, Kiwi éteint l'écran et me dit qu'on devrait aller se coucher. Je me lève et la suit, me préparant déjà mentalement pour la garde des deux enfants.

* * *

><p>Héhéhé, vous vous doutez bien de quoi va avoir l'air le prochain épisode ! xD Et n'oubliez pas que si j'ai des reviews je voudrai bosser sur Zoro is a god ! °w° *auteure sournoise*<p> 


	10. Episode 10 : Le mariage

**Episode n°10 : Le mariage. Kiwi**

Aujourd'hui on est allé chez Zoro et Sanji pour préparer Sanji au plus beau jour de sa vie, oui, il va se marier aujourd'hui. Après 3 mois de travail acharné Aku et moi préparé le mariage parfait ! Les plans de table, la réception... Etc. Par contre on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de prévenir toutes les ZoSaniste de cette planète (Oui INTERNATIONAL XD) Ce qui nous faisait un bon paquet de fangirls pour ce mariage. Donc nous nous retrouvons là, à maquiller Sanji. Zoro lui étais partit chez Mihawk, il l'avais rejoint pour son enterrement de vie de garçon.  
>Après une longue heure a maquiller et coiffer Sanji, on envoie le blond s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, avec Aku, nous discutons de la réception en se demandant le nombre de personne qui pourrait venir.<p>

Tout à coup, Sanji sort ; il est resplendissant, Aku et moi nous n'attendons pas plus longtemps et filons à l'église où déjà tout le monde nous attends. Nous sortons de la voiture en courant. Sanji entre, puis ralentis sa cadence une fois arrivé dans l'allée principale. Au bout, Zoro souriant regarde Sanji, Mihawk se tiens à coté du vert. Nous faisons un petit signe à Mamie chocolat qui, au milieu de la famille de la "mariée", nous fait un signe. Sanji rejoint Zoro, ils se sourient l'un a l'autre. Le prêtre commence son serment habituel et les deux amants ne se quittent pas des yeux, le sourire au lèvre. Puis ils se dirent leurs veux.

-Je sais qu'ont s'est pas toujours aimé. tu me forcé tellement a te désiré que sa se transformait en haine. Je pense toujours t'avoir aimé, s'est en se jour que je veut te prouver a quel point tu compte pour moi, Roronoa Zoro."

Aku et moi commençons à avoir les larmes au yeux. La familles de Sanji aussi très émue contrairement à la famille de Zoro qui n'est carrément pas venue.

Zoro, toujours souriant fait lui aussi ses veux :

-Un jour tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais. Ce jour là fut une libération, j'ai su à se jour que je pouvais t'aimer en sachant que ce sentiment étais réciproque. Ce jour où j'ai su que tu étais la bonne personne.  
>Sanji, quelques larmes dans ses yeux regarde toujours Zoro dans les yeux. Le vert laissa une petite larme couler sur sa joue(Le guimauve reviens en froce chez Akuma-Musume... T.T). Ils s'embrassent fougeueusement, dévalent l'allée et entrent dans la limousine qui est garée devant l'église. Une fois à l'interieur, Zoro ne prends pas le temps de baisser les fenêtres et nous pouvons voir le marié retirer la perruque de son blond et enlever d'un geste de la main le surplus de maquillage. Nous essayons d'en voir plus mais Zoro se relève, remonte la fenêtre et nous adresse un de ses rares sourires divins qu'il garde pour les très grandes occasions.<p>

-Désolé les filles, on veut passser un petit moment seuls, mais vous inquiètez pas, on va partir en lune de miel... Sans vous mais comme je vous connais vous aurez aucun mal à pirater les caméras de surveillance donc ça ira, non ?

Evidemment, avec ce genre de sourire, Aku et moi restons bouche bée et un peu de bave qui coule sur notre menton pendant que la limousine s'éloigne déjà pour aller vers le lieu de la vraie fête.

* * *

><p>Désolée pour le retard, on a eu des problèmes avec le texte et on a dû tout recommencer T.T Promis, la semaine prochaine un lemon comme il faut vous attend ! :3<p> 


	11. Episode 11 : La lune de miel

**Episode n°11 : La lune de miel. Aku**

Aujourd'hui, Sanji et Zoro sont partis vers le lieu de leur lune de miel : Venise. Evidemment, Kiwi et moi avons piraté toutes les caméras et payé certaines personnes pour mettre des micros dans leur chambre. On reçoit un petit message d'un de nos infiltrés dans l'hôtel : Ils sont arrivés. Je fait un signe de la tête à Kiwi et prépare les poches de sang que nous avons acheté pour l'occasion. Kiwi allume l'écran où est diffusé le film de la caméra et nous remarquons que bien que le voyage en avion a duré quelque bonnes heures, nos deux amants sont frais et dispos mais le désir qui brûle dans leurs yeux nous donne déjà une petite idée de la suite.

On voit Zoro demander deux glaces à déguster dans la chambre et adresse un sourire lubrique à son blond, celui-ci étant tout aussi excité. Nos esprits de yaoistes marchent au quart de tour (j'ai jamais utilisé cette expression dans une fanfiction... Pourtant c'en est une de mes préférées ! xD ) et diverses images de lemon avec de la glace s'imposent dans notres esprit. Pas tellement original comme idée de se mettre de la glace partout mais... pourquoi ne pas profiter d'une des spécialités de l'Italie ?

Je prépare déjà mon stylo et mon carnet pendant que Kiwi ajuste les paramètres des caméras pour que l'image puisse être diffusée le mieux possible.

Les glaces arrivent enfin et nous voyons le serveur souhaiter rapidement une bonne soirée aux deux hommes avant de partir en hâte en voyant les regards que se jetaient les deux lions affamés de sexe.

Aussitôt après que la porte se soit fermée, Zoro embrasse fougueusement son blond. Le lemon va commencer...

Ni une, ni deux, les habits et les chaussures (première fois où je pense à enlever les chaussures dans un lemon, hourra ! XD) sont envoyés dans un coin et les deux amants se retrouvent couchés sur le lit. Pendant que Zoro s'attaque au cou de son uke pour renouveler sa marque, Sanji passe ses mains sur le torse musclé qui s'offre à lui, s'attardant plus sur les deux morceaux de chair rose.

Kiwi et moi remarquons que à la vitesse où la chaleur grimpe dans la pièce, les glaces seront bientôt liquides. Mais Zoro ne semble pas vouloir laisser les deux desserts fondre et empoigne la coupe qui contient une glace avec diverses boules de teinte orangée, j'en suppose que ce sont des fruits exotiques comme l'orange, le pamplemousse ou autres agrumes.

Le vert, assis sur le corps du blond, prends une cuillerée et la porte à sa bouche tout en dirigeant son regard sur le corps dénudé du blond. Il continue encore un peu son manège jusqu'à que Sanji se relève brusquement et plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Zoro. Ce dernier, un peu étonné laisse sa bouche entre-ouverte, laissant Sanji profiter de la glace.

De notre côté, les poches de sang s'avèrent être utiles et pendant que Kiwi redirige les vidéos vers nos espions de l'hôtel, qu'ils puissent être payés, j'écris le plus vite possible pour éviter de louper un moment important.

Pendant ce temps, Zoro a échangé sa mine surprise avec un sourire carnassier et glisse sa bouche vers l'oreille du blond. Kiwi monte la molette du son au maximum et nous entendons la voix sensuelle de Zoro.

- Ce glaces sont bonnes mais... Il manque une sauce par dessus...

Sanji pique un fard à cette phrase mais se reprend pour prendre l'autre glace qui offre des couleurs roses et rouges et la goûte.

- Celle-ci est meilleure, la sauce se mariera très bien avec...

Zoro lui répond d'un sourire carnassier et lui répond sur le même ton plein de sous-entendus :

- Alors préparons ce dessert de sorte à ce qu'il puisse être mangé chaud.

A peine il termine sa phrase qu'il renverse Sanji sur le lit et lui prend la glace des mains pour en étaler un peu sur le bas-ventre de son uke. Celui-ci lâche un petit gémissement en sentant la substance froide sur sa peau, rapidement remplacée par la langue du vert. Il ne s'attarde pas sur le bas-ventre du blond et ajoute de la glace sur l'entre-jambe de Sanji.

L'effet ne tarde pas et le blond lâche un petit cri suivi par d'autre quand Zoro lèche goulûment la glace. Il continue encore plusieurs fois avant que le liquide froid soit mélangé avec la fameuse "sauce" qu'attend le seme. Puis le vert se positionne devant l'entrée du cook et le pénètre, arrachant quelques petits cris à l'uke. Mais, contrairement à ce que croient mes petites yaoistes chéries en lisant cela, Zoro ne s'arrête pas pour laisser Sanji s'habituer, il l'est déjà depuis longtemps...

Le marimo n'a donc pas de scupules et il donne de puissants coups de bassin directement dans l'endroit sensible du blond qui ne cherche pas à retenir ses cris. Kiwi et moi changeons rapidement de poche de transfusion, la première étant déjà vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants sont couchés, couverts de sueur et de... glace, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Mais un cri nous arrache de notre contemplation :

-GAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Merde, Himitsu est réveillé !

- Ca va pas tarder pour Shiro non plus...

En effet, la petite blonde se joint bientôt eux plaintes de son frère et nous sommes obligées d'éteindre l'écran pour nous occuper des deux gamins qu'on devra déposer demain chez Mamie Chocolat.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Il ne reste plus que 34 épisodes avant la fin alors profitez bien des prochains épisodes ! :3


	12. Episode 12 : Un couple étonnant

****Episode n°12 : Un couple étonnant. Kiwi (j'ai envie de dire que c'est plutôt Aku qui l'a écrit mais bon... u.u")****

****  
>Alors que nous revenons de chez mamie chocolat, où nous avons déposé les enfants, nôtre bipeur à lemon se met a retentir. Sur l'écran s'affiche que c'est la maison de Ace qui agit, nous courrons à la salle de visionnage et j'allume vite l'écran, Aku sort très vite son calepin. Les donné de la caméra s'affichent et là on voit un Ace avec -non pas un Smoker- mais un... Aokiji scotcher au visage ! Je reste bouche bée, Aku de même. (Aku sa veut dire "ouvert" en japonais O_O XD)<p>

Aokiji, laisse ses mains se balader sur les hanches de Ace, qui lui ne décolle pas du visage du plus grand, Aokiji le pousse doucement sur le canapé qui est derrière et se met sur lui. Ace regarde, les joues rougies, le visage de Aokiji qui déboutonne déjà le pantalon de Ace.

Aku et moi nous sommes reprises et nous observons avec étonnement cette scène ; Ace et... Aokiji ? Jusqu'au dernières nouvelles l'alumettes est avec Smoker, pas Aokiji...

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes ont déjà envoyé valser leurs vêtements et chaussures et Aokiji approche déjà ses lèvres du membre du brun. Ce dernier gémit en sentant le souffle chaud du plus vieux contre sa peau et murmure que l'homme de glace devrait se dépêcher.

Le dit homme glace obéit et prend la verge d'Ace en pleine bouche et en commençant de grands vas-et-viens. Aku et moi, toujours médusées, sommes partagées entre le dégoût par rapport à un couple si... contrasté et la perversité yaoiste qu'on a en voyant ces deux hommes coucher ensemble. Nous échangons un regard en voyant Ace crier de plaisir, sans doutes après avoir jouit, mais le silence que nous entendons juste après nous fait bien vite tourner la tête vers l'écran ; Les deux sont en train de... dormir !

Aokiji ronfle doucement sur le ventre du brun, la joue baignant dans le liquide blanchâtre et Ace affiche une belle et grosse bulle qui sort de son nez ! Il n'y a qu'eux deux qui sont capables de faire ça...

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de profiter de leur sommeil improvisé qu'une voix s'élève de la pièce d'à côté :

- Je suis rentré- Que... QU'EST-CE-QUE CET ABRUTI DE GLACON FOUT DANS MON SALON ?

Smoker, encore habillé de son manteau, viens de débarquer dans le salon et d'être devenu vert de rage en voyant Aokiji couché sur SON Ace dans SON salon. Les deux endormis se réveillent à ce cri et pendant qu'Ace fait une mine d'enfant qui a été surprit en pleine bêtise. Aokiji, lui, reprend son air stoïque habituel et empoigne ses affaires avant de se lever.

- Gné ? Ha, l'enfumé... J'y vais, j'y vais...

Il s'habille à une vitesse incroyable et sors de la maison pendant que Smoker commence à engueuler Ace qui est encore un peu ensomeillé. Je zoome un peu et échange un regard avec Aku pour lui faire comprendre que je pense que cette dispute se terminera en lemon.

Mais la caméra en a décidé autrement vu que l'écran deviens tout à coup noir et un petit message d'erreur apparaît en disant que les batteries sont vides... Et merde.

- Bon ben... C'est râpé pour du SmokAce. Me dit Aku  
>- Bon, ben on a encore quelques vidéos de lemon ZoSan... On regarde ça ?<br>- Ouep !  
><p>

* * *

><br>Désolée du retard ! .


	13. Episode 13 : La patinoire

****Episode n°13 : La patinoire. Aku ****

Aujourd'hui, Kiwi et moi sommes allées à la patinoire dans le but de rattraper le fait que nous avons pu filmer peu de choses lors du séjour à Venise de Zoro et Sanji. Nous sommes donc installées sur un banc (oui, aucune de nous deux ne sait patiner u.u") pendant que Zoro et Sanji sont en train de mettre leurs patins. Sanji, qui patinait beaucoup quand il était enfant enfile ses patins et a l'air totalement à l'aise dedans, contrairement à Zoro qui a l'air d'être gêné par la partie en fer qui se trouve dessous.

Une fois les patins aux pieds, Sanji s'élance sur la piste et glisse avec son agilité habituelle, contrairement à Zoro qui fait quelques mètres avant de s'écraser sur la glace. Kiwi et moi nous retenous de rire devant la maladresse de Zoro mais Sanji l'aide à se relever et le tient par les mains.

Kiwi a eu la bonne idée de mettre des micros sur eux que nous puissions entendre ce qu'ils se disent :

- Allez, tiens-toi à moi.

- T'es marrant toi ! Et c'est quoi cette glace qui glisse aussi ! Si ça glissait pas tellement je me serai pas cassé la gueule !

Le fait que le marimo cherche des excuses fait sourire Sanji et pour toute réponse il le tire vers lui et l'entraîne sur la glace. Tout à coup, il s'arrête et l'inévitable arrive : Il se retient à Sanji, l'entraînant sur la glace dans une position... étrange. En effet, le vert est sur le dos et le blond, face à lui a la tête au niveau du bas-ventre de l'algue. Plusieurs personnes se retournent vers eux et nous lâchons un petit "Kya !" en voyant le cook devenir rouge comme une tomate et se relever, puis tendre la main à Zoro qui affiche un sourire pervers.

-Déjà ? Ce n'est pas toi qui veux toujours qu'on fasse "ça" en privé ? Chuchote le gazonneux à l'oreille de son amant.

Celui-ci rougit de plus belle mais se reprend assez vite et lui répondit :

- Si tu te débrouilles pour savoir patiner plus ou moins correctement, peut-être que tu auras une surprise une fois rentré...

Zoro lui sourit avec défi et lâche la main du blond pour glisser un peu plus loin.

Une heure après, Kiwi et moi sommes médusées : Zoro, qui n'a jamais patiné de sa vie, glisse avec une agilité et une aisance déconcertante. Sanji aussi en est totalement ébahi mais au lieu d'admirer l'algue, il ferait mieux de penser à son derrière... J'échange un regard avec Kiwi et je remarque un tout petit peu de sang couler de son nez, montrant qu'elle pense la même chose que moi.

Il est l'heure de partir, les deux hommes s'échangent des regards plus que signifiants et Kiwi vérifie grâce à son portable si les caméras sont en bon état, prêtes et... avec des piles !


	14. Episode 14 : La bataille

****Episode n°14 : Bataille. Kiwi**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Note : Cet épisode se passe plusieurs mois après l'épisode "Shiro et Himitsu"<strong>  
><strong>

Après le patinage, Zoro et Sanji sont rentrés à pied main dans la main, Aku et moi les suivons d'un pieds ferme, voulant savoir se qu'il allait se passer. Ils rentrent chez eux, pendant que nous nous précipitons dans notre colocation pour aller allumer les écrans et nous les retrouvons à flemmarder sur le canapé. Et nous commençons à nous ennuyer, mais Zoro nous réveille en se mettant brusquement sur Sanji et lui dépose un bisou sur le nez. Sanji lui sourit, le vert, embrasse doucement son blod, faisant glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son patineur adoré. Il lui chuchote :

-Tu ne me devais pas une surprise ? Demande Zoro, en souriant.  
>-Si, il souri aussi, je vais te la chercher.<p>

Sur ses mots Sanji se lève, laissant Zoro avec une tête de poisson sortis du bocal (Note de Aku : Maiheu, c'est mon expression ! XD) en regardant Sanji, seul sur le canapé il s'assoit normalement se demandant ce que Sanji pourrait bien ramener.

Sanji revient avec un petit sac, Aku et moi nous demandons ce que ça peut bien être, le blond donne le petit sac au vert qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre, lui qui voulait un "câlin". Il l'ouvre, écarquille les yeux et en sort du paquet un bocal plein d'eau avec à l'intérieur une algue ronde.

Sanji sourit et lui explique que c'est un marimo. Zoro demande si c'est une blague, le blond tout souriant dit que non, il sourit et sort un marqueur de sa poche (Note (encore ?) de Aku : Sanji se promène avec un marqueur dans sa poche, tout va bien xD) et écrit sur le bocal, "ZORO". Le vert prend le marqueur et écrit sur le front de Sanji "Blondinet", tout souriant. Sanji, prend le marqueur et dessine sur le visage a Zoro des moustaches de chat et lui coloris le nez en noir. Ils rient, Zoro reprend le marqueur et fait une moustache à la "Chaplin" à Sanji, ils rirent tout les deux au éclats. Zoro embrasse doucement Sanji, le blond passe ses bras autour de son marim et ils s'allongent par terre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Je regarde Aku, étant inspirée par les deux "artistes nés' je prend un feutre rouge qui traîne par là et fait un grand trait sur la joue d'Aku qui a les yeux rivé sur l'écran. J'éclate de rire, elle prend un marqueur noir et se venge en me faisant aussi un trait, et ça part en bataille de marqueurs. On finit toutes les deux les visage recouvert et les bras, de toutes sortes de traits.

Quelques instant plus tard la sonnette de la porte se fait entendre et Sanji se relève précipitamment. Il ouvre la porte et ses deux enfants lui sautent dessus :

-PAPA !

Sanji sourit et les serre dans ses bras. Mamie chocolat dit qu'il pourrait les lui laisser quand il le voulait et Sanji remercie sa Mamie avant que celle-ci repart chez elle.  
>Himitsu va sur son père qui lui est allongé par terre endormi, le bocal dans les mains. Himitsu met son doigt sur la joue de Zoro, qui se réveille.<p>

-Oh, Himitsu. Zoro souriant lui fait un bisou sur le front.  
>-Papa ! Pourquoi t'as des moustaches de chats ?<br>-Ca ? C'est papa qui a voulu jouer. Il rit doucement.  
>Himitsu s'intérésse un peu plus au bocal.<br>-C'est quoi ?  
>-C'est un marimo ! Dit Sanji, déjà en train de préparer le goûter des deux petits.<br>-Un marimo ? Mais c'est papa le marimo ! Ajoute Shiro en touchant les cheveux de son père.

Aku et moi nous pouffons de rire. Zoro se relève et va sur le canapé regarder la télé, les deux petits se précipitent et vont sur leurs père qui lui somnole déjà devant l'émission qui le blasait. Quand le vert s'endort, Himitsu change de chaîne et met un dessin animé. Puis, lui et Shiro finissent par s'endormir sur leur père.

* * *

><p>O.O Vous avez vu ? Un épisode qui sort à l'heure ! *cotillons* Il n'y aura sans doutes plus que 3 épisode avant la fin des aventures, hé oui !<p> 


	15. Episode 15 : Vidéo lemoneuse

******Episode n°15 : Vidéo lemoneuse. Aku******

Aujourd'hui, Kiwi et moi nous ennuyons : Zoro et Sanji ont invité des amis et donc il n'y aura sans doute pas de lemon ou de bisou et nous n'avons pas très envie de regarder une énième fois une vidéo. On a envie de nouveauté !

Donc, alors qu'on se creuse le cerveau pour trouver quelque chose à faire, on sonne à la porte. Je me lève pour ouvrir et me retrouve devant Kami-sama ! (alias Chibis92 pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore xD) qui brandit fièrement une clé USB devant mon nez.

- Salut !  
>- Salut... C'est quoi ça ? Je fait en désignant la clé.<br>- Hahaha, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là !

Kiwi qui s'est relevée en entendant la voix de Kami s'incruste dans la conversation :

- Et sur cette clé il y a quelque chose qui pourrait nous éviter de nous emmerder toute l'après-midi ?  
>- Oui !<br>- Et donc y a quoi dessus ?  
>- Ben, vous vous souvenez du lemon SmokAce que vous avez loupé après le AceAokiji ?<br>- ... Ouais, malheureusement.  
>- Ben il se trouve que j'avais aussi une caméra chez eux !<p>

Kiwi et moi échangeons un regard affamé de yaoi et je me dirige vers le frigo à poches de sang tandis-que Kiwi branche la clé sur le lecteur de la télé. Kami, elle, s'assoit tranquillement dans le canapé et me dit de quel groupe sanguin elle est.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes toutes les trois dans le canapé, armées de nos pochez de sang et de paquets de chips et de curly. (j'ai trop envie d'en manger là U.U)

- Juste, j'ai pas encore vu la vidéo, je pense que c'est plus marrant de la voir avec vous ! Nous précise Kami.  
>- T'as raison !<p>

La vidéo se met en route et on voit Smoker engueuler Ace :

- Alors coucher avec mister Freeze c'est mieux qu'avec moi ?  
>- Mais non Smoky, mais non...<br>- Alors quoi ?  
>- C'est juste que... T'es trop mignon quand tu t'énerve !<br>- ... Juste pour me voir énervé tu couche avec l'esquimau ?  
>- L'esquimau ?<br>- Oui, tu sais les glaces esquimau... BREF, ça ne t'excuse pas !  
>- Mais...<br>- Bon, viens là, je vais te montrer ce que c'est le VRAI sexe !  
>- Ah, voilà le petit Smoker qui reprend du poil de la bête~<p>

Ni une, ni deux, Smoker se débarasse de son manteau et se couche de tout son poids sur Ace qui s'occuppe d'enlever le reste d'habits de l'enfumé, c'est à dire le pantalon, le caleçon et les chaussures accompagnées des chaussettes.

Nous avons à peine le temps de vérifier si nos poches sont bien attachées que Smoker est déjà en train de déguster le torse de son amant. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fait attendre et son sourire moqueur est vite effacé, remplacé par une expression de plaisir. Mais Smoker n'est pas satisfait de ça et s'acharne sur les tétons de l'homme-feu qui n'arrive plus à se retenir et lâche un long gémissement qui a l'air de chauffer encore plus le blandin. Tout à coup, Smoker se désintéresse du torse d'Ace et passe la langue sur une partie plus sensible.

A ce contact, le plus jeune se cambre en étouffant un gémissement. Kami-sama, Kiwi et moi n'en menons pas large et je suis heureuse que Kiwi ait pensé à protêger le canapé d'une bâche sinon il aurait été recoloré en rouge...

Mais Smoker semble d'humeur à torturer son amant et lèche le bas-ventre à sa portrée en évitant les parties sensibles.

- Ah... Smo... ker... Han... Arrête... je...  
>- Tu ? Vas-y, dis-moi que c'est bon, que le sexe avec le glaçon n'est rien par rapport à ça.<p>

L'enfumé est retouné sur la verge dressée de l'alumette et la prend en bouche, avant de faire des vas-et-viens dans le but de combler Ace.

-HAN ! S... Smoker, je... j'aime ça... encore...

Les lèvres de Smoker s'étirent dans un sourire triomphant et il accélère le rythme, amenant Ace à la jouissance. Le liquide coule un peu sur le menton du colonel mais il n'y fait pas attention et se place sur le brun.

- J'y vais, n'oublie pas comme tu trouve ça bon si jamais il t'arrive de vouloir encore coucher avec un connard.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il n'en sorti qu'un râle de plaisir, dû au fait de la pénétration de son seme en lui. D'autres cris sortent rapidement de sa bouche, bientôt rejoints par ceux de Smoker.  
>Soudain, ils poussent tous les deux un cri plus fort que les autres et Smoker s'affale sur le brun, respirant tous les deux à grandes inspirations. Quelques secondes après, ils sont déjà endormis.<p>

Nous, notre afflux de sang vers notre nez s'est arrêté et je bénis Kami-sama d'avoir pu filmer ça. Kiwi fait une une copie de la vidéo, qu'on puisse se regarder une nouvelle fois ce lemon un autre jour et proposons des lemons ZoSan que nous avons en stock (vous voyez une pièce de la taille d'une petite chambre ? Ben elle croule sous les CDs XD), qu'elle accepte volontiers.


	16. Episode 16 : Le jeu de la bouteille

******Episode n°16 : Le jeu de la bouteille. Kiwi******

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre atrocement minuscule et inintéressant mais Kiwi a des problèmes avec son pc et n'a pas pu faire mieux U.U**

Quelque temps plus tard, par je ne sais quel moyen, tous les "apollon" du quartier ce son rassemblés pour un petit jeu, celui du jeu de la bouteille. Nous avions entendu parler de la soirée mais sans plus. C'est bel et bien ce soir que, Zoro et Sanji ont invité quelque ami pour ce petit jeu : Mihawk, Smoker, Ace et Luffy ont été conviés à la petite fête. Avec Aku on s'est installées dans la petite pièce, regrettant de ne pas s'être incrustées la soirée, mais on s'en remet ! (Ou pas U.U)

**Je vous promet de faire un meilleur épisode pour la fin des aventures la semaine prochaine !**


	17. Episode 17 : Une soirée inoubliable

********Episode n°17 : Une soirée inoubliable. Aku********

Ce soir, Kiwi et moi avons décidé d'inviter nos amies yaoistes, à compter : Estrella, Emie, Sweety, Kami-sama, Reddie-chwan Tsuki, Michiko et bien d'autres. Mais nous n'avons pas invité que des yaoistes, mais aussi Zoro, Sanji, Law, Kidd, Smoker, Ace, Crocodile ( qui n'est finalement pas venu et a cédé sa place à Shanks ), Luffy et Mihawk, qui n'a toujours pas trouvé de partenaire. Nous nous retrouvons donc tous dans notre maison à Kiwi et moi, délirant, regardant d'anciennes vidéos ou échangeant des idées.

Mais la soirée avançant, les hommes deviennent de plus en plus bourrés : C'est sûr que quand on fait un concours de "qui bois le plus en une minute", c'est sûr qu'on devient vite absolument saoûl. Donc pendant que les garçons sont tous attablés dans la salle à manger, nous, yaoistes, filmons et écrivons, selons nos spécialités, pour ne rien manquer de ce qui risque de se passer.

Et le flair d'une yaoiste trompe très rarement.

C'est ainsi que, chacune armée de sa poche de sang personnelle, nous voyons Sanji enlever son T-shirt, argumentant qu'il a trop chaud. Sauf que sa rougeur aux joues dûe à l'alcool ainsi que les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur son torse finement musclé ne passent pas inaperçus aux yeux d'une algue qui, bien sa résistance extraordinaire à l'alcool, est devenue un peu bourrée aussi.

Zoro fait donc comme toujours, c'est à dire sans aucune finesse, et attrappe le bassin de son blond et se colle contre lui, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il veut. Sanji qui a apparemment oublié les autres, passe ses mains sous le T-shirt du vert et l'embrasse fougueusement, défaisant ses habits ainsi que ceux de son compagnon. Ils se retrouvent rapidement en calçon, et nous en train de perdre du sang, pendant que les autres hommes matent ostensiblement le couple qui s'aprête à faire des "choses".

Mais quand les deux se retrouvent enfin nus et que Zoro s'apprête à pénêtrer Sanji, on voit Law s'avancer en se déshabillant avec une vitesse record et se positionner le ventre contre le dos du marimo, sa verge dressée se frottant d'une façon très louche sur les fesses du vert, qui était beaucoup trop occupé à prendre Sanji.

Finalement, le médecin pénêtre cet orifice à sa portée et Zoro se fait prendre en sandwish, au plus grand plaisir de nous amies, Kiwi et moi même. Le sol devient couvert de sang, et ça ne semble que commencer.  
>En effet, Kidd, ne supportant sans doute pas de voir le petit popotin de son soumis se trémousser dans une algue alors que lui ne profite pas, retire aussi le peu d'habits qu'il lui restent, les autres enlevés un peu plus tôt dans le beuverie, et pénètre soudainement son brun.<p>

Ces quatre lascars sont vites rejoints par Ace, accompagné de son seme ainsi que Shanks qui semble trouver l'arrière-train de Smoker à son goût. De son côté, Luffy se positionne devant Sanji, qui a déjà jouit sous les coups de reins de Zoro, et relance son éréction à grands coups de langue et d'abiles mouvements de mains.

Cette jolie brochette de bishônen nous fait bien baver mais certaines remarquent l'absence de quelqu'un dans la file... Mihawk !

Celui-ci vient de sortir de la cuisine et tient un étrange objet dans les mains...

- Oh Kiwi...  
>- Kewa... ?<br>- ... Y a du boudin dans le frigo ?

Kiwi se tourne soudainement vers moi, puis aussi rapidement vers Mihawk.

- Me dit pas que...  
>- Je me disais bien, il a un boudin dans la main.<p>

Mihawk a apparemment compris que Shanks ne se laisserai sûrement pas faire et, comme toujours en mode "forever alone", se met dans un coin et pratique la même activité que Sanji quelques épisodes précédents, sauf avec beaucoup plus de dextérité.

Nous nous empressons toutes de bien mater avant que cet évènement rare ne s'achève et gravons ce souvenir à jamais dans notre mémoire.

Petit à petit, la "brochette" se défait. Shanks s'est retiré de Smoker et s'est tout simplement couché à même le sol pour dormir comme un bienheureux, produisant l'arrêt de Smoker et ainsi de suite.

Après que nous soyons sûres qu'ils soient tous endormis et que les caméras instalées dans la pièce sont pleines de batterie, nous allons toutes dormir dans les lits que Kiwi et moi avons installés dans la journée pour nos amies.

Le lendemain matin nous nous retrouvons avec un tas d'hommes à la gueule de bois, et remarquons que Mihawk s'est endormi... en pleine action, le boudin encore confortablement installé entre ses fesses.  
><strong><br>Et voilà, les aventures de Kiwi et Aku, c'est bel et bien fini ! Mais avant de finir, j'ai envie de remercier tous nos lecteurs. Ca nous a vraiment plu d'écrire cette fanfic, même si des fois c'était un peu galère x3 Merci d'avoir lu, commenté, aimé... Et sachez que, même si votre nom n'est pas cité dans la liste du début de l'épisode, vous faites partie des invitées !**


End file.
